Bacterial Contamination
by Waiting for Snow
Summary: I was the target of some hurtful gossip; for a reason as simple as that. I was contaminated by bacteria, and they were in danger. Recently my heart turned ill, and I searched for a pain to reach their hearts; but it looks like I'd have to deliver it. -A short story based off the song/PV: "Bacterial Contamination" by mathru and Deino. -Rated T to be safe.
1. Part 1 Contamination

This *short* fanfic is based of the song _Bacterial Contamination_, which is sung by Hastune Miku, written by Mathru, and the PV video staring Deino's beautiful creation Calcium (Real name Calne Ca)! (Deino also created the song's PV.) This was planned to be a 1 chapter short fanfic that I started to write after listening to the song for hours, but half way through writing, it felt WAY too long to be 1 chapter- so I'm busy shorting it and dividing it into chapters. I planned to have part 5 chapters.

*Miku is listed as the chacter because Deino said it is up to the viewer weither or not she is a deformed Miku. She also sings the orginial song. And because I felt weird not listing a character. (Calne Ca isn't on there -_-)

*It's rated T to be safe; because of the violce later.

* * *

**Part 1: Contamination**

They had made their decision: "_We're going to ignore her_, whenever she talks to us," and they set it into action. "_We'll just crush anyone that gets close to her, won't we?_" Their haunting laughs filling those nights. I was the target of them, "She's just SO annoying!" for no good reason, other than because.

"_What do you want from me_?" I cried as they laughed. They always looked down on me, everyone did- my Sensei, everyone in class, just everyone within these walls. "Heehehehe… Get her." With the sound of their leader's voice I was up. Running never would get anyone anywhere, but it would keep them farther from them, if even for a minute.

Their laughter echoed behind me, as if reminding my legs never to stop. "Chase her into that wall!" one shouted. I couldn't go anywhere else, I was cornered and had to face my punishment for running. They had their ammo in hand, ready to throw. I turned to the concrete wall to protect me, but the eggs just hit like bullets and pounded against me. I sunk to the ground and covered the back of my head for cover, but it didn't help and their laughter grew louder with tears.

I should have run the moment the eggs stopped, for the next second one of them had grabbed me and started hitting me. My nose had a river of blood run from it, and they smeared mud all over my face and school uniform. Finally I was pushed to the ground. One girl took the books and paper from my school bag and tore it to thin pieces that shown like shattered glass. They crumbled some of the papers into wads and threw them at me too. Tears had run down my face in layers, as they ripped the ribbons that held my long pigtails off and mix the mud and eggs into my hair. I kicked and screamed, hoping someone would hear and help me, but no one did. Finally their leader grabbed me by my shirt and spit on my face, before tossing me into the oil mud puddle on the ground like a rag.

As I sat up I saw that I was safe as they walked away into the twilight laughing. I looked at the puddle to see it was swirling with dirt, oil, water, and insects- it must be funny to them, because of the fact I wore a hairclip in the shape of an insect. New tears ran down my face in a race, as I picked up my now light-weight school bag soaked in mud and run home.

I slammed the door behind me. The outside was then black, other than the street lights. I had run all the way home- not even caring about the miles, which were tiresome. I noticed the clock before I ran upstairs, and I'm happy that both my parents had to work late. I threw my school bag into the bathtub of my hallway bathroom as I ran past, and soon I was locked in my room. I was safe, but still scared and filled with painful emotions I won't go into. I hugged my pillow and anyone could hear my tears before they faded into the night.

* * *

Hope you liked part 1 (sorry it's short); hoping to have the rest typed up soon!

_~Waiting for Snow_


	2. Part 2 Infection

Argh... First I'd like to thank _thislittlemockingjay97_ for the review, and sorry it took so long! Next (and last) I'm sorry for it taking a very, very, very long time to update. I had planned to have this done in a week- but that didn't work at all because I have and still am suffering from a terrible case of Writers Block. It's not like I can't think of ideas- i don't have that problem at all- the problem is that I can't type/write every good sentances with it! I'll end up writing sentances that look like a poor texting chat and then plan to go back and make them better; but when I go back **I can't understand them. **Still sorry, that it took so long, and to be honest, I really wish I didn't have to post this chapter because I _still_ think it came out bad. (but I didn't want anyone to think I'm dead so...)

* * *

**Part 2- Infection**

I opened my eyes and saw the night; I barely turned to my clock to see that it was early morning. I cracked my door open, and saw there was no one in the hallway. I walked on the carpet like I was on egg shells till I reached the stairs.

"Did you check on her when you got home?" Mom whispered.

"I tired, but she locked herself in." My father answered back.

"I think some of the girls at school are being mean to her… Maybe I should take the day off sometime and see if…"

I walked back to the hallway before she'd finish. Mom couldn't miss work, we need the money, and this is one of the reasons I didn't tell them about that group of girls from school… Plus, I wouldn't want them to worry.

In the bathroom mirror, I saw how terrible I looked, with: Dark circles under my eyes, the oil and mud stained to my face (which already had some zits), and the eggs, mud, and grease painted in my hair. I splashed water on my face and saw it wasn't going to come off easily. I threw my uniform on the counter and pulled my bag out of the tub. I spilled my few books on to the floor and threw it- on completely empty- into the tub. I stepped in with it and turned on the cold water of the shower. After I was tired of the chill it gave me, I turned it on a warm temperature. I scrubbed my face hard and washed my hair about five times. (I also washed my bag a little.)

Finally, all the eggs and dried dirt was out of my hair, and my face looked better, but I could see that more pimps where starting to form. I really should have washed off the oil before I went to sleep, for now my face is getting back at me for not. I brush my hair over and over again to make sure the eggs are out, and when I saw there wasn't a single tangle, I started to blow it dry (along with my school bag). Long hair is such a pain; I really should get mine cut, even if just a little, because when it's down it lays on the floor- not to mention all the girls make fun of it. They ask if I'm trying to look like an anime character, but I really think they're just jealous.

I then began to brush my teeth. The tears wouldn't let me notice that some of the oil got in my mouth, but now the taste won't leave. After brushing them over ten times, the taste barely got out. I put my hair in pig tails and then tied ribbons over the ponytail holders. The ribbons were big, a dark purple almost black color, and fancy with little white triangle shaped designs at the sides. I smiled, thinking I looked pretty, even if just for a minute- but I never really felt pretty.

I clipped my bangs to the side (with that bug shaped hairclip I love), though there are always a few hairs that fall into the middle of my face. I blow them out of the way, but they just fell down again. Oh well.

I walked out wrapped in a towel and took a clean school uniform from my closet. It was from last year, so it was a little tight, and when I lifted my arms up you could see my belly a little- but at least the uniform is the same and clean. I went back in the bathroom and put on my makeup. I also took my dirty uniform and hid it in my room, reminding myself to remember to wash it when Mom isn't home.

I walked down stairs to see that my parents had left, and that I had a while till I needed to be at school. I leave early though, hoping I can have a few moments of enjoyment at school without them there; (I had grabbed my books and bag before I came down stairs.)

School was terrible as always. I had been assigned to cleaning with those girls last night- and I ran with tears from the room with them chasing me- so I had half expected to get lectured over it being dirty. For some reason though, Sensei wouldn't let it go, and I got to clean the room with them again that afternoon- which I knew wouldn't get clean again.

"Right, so, do you think that he'd be willing to at least go out? I mean, I know he likes really outgoing girls, but would he be willing to go out with a shy one like me…?" I reentered the room after I had been to the restroom.

"Well look who showed up!" Their leader snapped. "We were starting to wonder if you expected us to do the clean."

"Yeah," another girl answered.

I stared at the ground and sucked in all my fear, "I don't have time for this." I heard them whisper some things similar to 'who does she think she is!' before their leader spoke again:

"Looks like someone got thinks they own the place!" She pushed herself off the desk. "Whatever, I don't have time for this either."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Good," I answered, "So you'll let me leave in peace then?"

"After you do our work, sure why not? I'm tired." I smiled barely, hoping that I would get to work in peace while they sat there, but I was wrong:

The whole time I worked they had rolled up paper and threw at me, spit their gum at me and even once wrote hateful characters on my uniform- I'm glad it was only on the white part though. I thought that back at home as I put bleach on it.

Suddenly the door lock turned and was pushed open as mother stepped in, "Hey, Hun!"

"Hey," I said as I put my smaller uniform in the wash so she wouldn't see. "How come you're home early?"

"I just felt like I don't get to see you much," she said smiling- a worried smile. Oh no, I thought. "Is everything okay?"

I gave her a weird look as I pick up the empty laundry basket. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just get the feeling you're having a hard time."

"Oh, yeah, the homework's been tough- but I'm still passing strong." My mom looked surprised, like I knew she would.

"Oh," she smiled. "It's good that you keep trying. I just thought it might be something else that was wrong."

"Like what?" I laughed as I walked upstairs to put the basket back in my room; I was thankful that I hadn't grabbed the other uniform, or else she would have seen it.

Mother called up to me, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure!" I hollered back, "After I'm done with my homework." I finished my homework in a hurry and went down stairs. Mom had popped popcorn and we sat on the couch eating it with all the light off- other than the one blaring the movie on our TV's screen. It was nice; usually Mom was always somewhat hateful and mean- but only because she had been working too hard, and yes, she always said she was sorry for it, she never really seemed like the type I could talk to. But in that moment there, I was finally at peace- if I had known what was to happen, I would have made it last longer.

* * *

Ahhhh... this chapter was terrible- **I promise to do better! **(though it might take longer...)

_~Waiting for Snow_


	3. Part 3 Benevolence

Sorry if there are any typos. I plan to have the next chapter up by late January.

* * *

**Part 3- Benevolence**

I woke up like normal for the rest of the week. Each day, get up and shower- nothing too special, I've done it for years… But each day, my eye got worse and worse. It was almost completely red now, and there is this strange design in it. Also, all of my eyelashes started to fall out, and the black zits got large and hard like stone. Plus my neck started getting a strange, dried out texture; lotion didn't help it.

I was starting to think this wasn't just from oily skin…

I walked out, ready for another day of being tormented by the same group of girls, however, when I get to school, there is news I wasn't expecting. A new girl had gotten the grades to get into our class. She smiled at us all, and took a seat near the back.

After school, I started to walk home, but I was sure of someone fallowing me. I feared it was the girls all prepared to egg me again, so I started to run. I heard the footsteps behind me run too. They'd gotten better at surprising me, so I ran home as fast as I could and locked myself in. But I still didn't feel safe, I swore I heard them laughing, and it was worse because they'd know where I lived from then on! I ran around, the house was dark, and I almost thought it wasn't my own.

I ran to my room and locked that door too; I pulled the blinds and coward under my bed sheets. I saw shadows around my windows, my heart beat fast and then I heard the doorbell ring. My heart stopped for a few seconds and a cold sweat ran down my face. Mother and Father couldn't be home so early. I slowly uncovered myself as it rang again. It's them, I know it's them! I thought, terrified. I wanted to hide and cry, but I couldn't- I had to face my fears at one point or another.

I walked out slowly; in the hallway I heard the bell ring again- it felt like another warning, that hell was right outside. I stood at the top of the stairs as the bell rang again. Swallowing whatever sense I had, I slowly walked down the stairs and held the doorknob. When I heard the doorbell ring on more time, I let it echo throughout the house until it vanished form everything but my memories. I jerked the door open.

I was shocked, and so was she- she, as in the new girl who made it into our class. It was her. She had been fallowing me. I was so confused and still a little terrified of the possibility that she could be working with the other girls against me, but I somehow still muttered out a "H-hello."

"Hi," she said with a smile, and the she held out her hands- in them was a black book. "You left this on your desk." Her voice was so cheerful, so innocent and pure that it almost surprised me more than her kindness.

I took my book back. "T-thanks, but you could have waited till tomorrow." I answered her- I then yelled at myself for coming across to rude and hateful. '_Idiot! How could you say that?!'_

But to her it didn't come across rude at all, she still smiled. "I know, but I didn't know if it had your homework in it or not- or there might have been something else important in it!" It wasn't important at all- it was the old book I scribbled terribly in when I was bored in class- nothing important at all.

"If you had opened it you would have seen it wasn't anything at all," I answered again. I yelled at myself again, why was I being so rude? My words didn't come out rude, they came out dull, but their meaning was still so rude! I really didn't mean to be, I just couldn't stand the fact she went through so much trouble.

She just laughed though; not the kind of laughing that was at me, it was different like she was laughing at herself. "Oh, well I didn't know if you would mind me doing that or not, so I didn't." Her voice was so sweet, "Anyway, sorry to have to fallow you home- I tried catching up to you but you walk a little too fast for me," she laughed again, but she was making fun of herself, I was sure of it. "I'm really am sorry about it, I hope I didn't creep you out."

"No…" I answered, still so confused. "You didn't, I didn't even notice you were there." So, I'm a lair; everyone is at one point.

Her smile grew wider and she bowed saying, "Well I hope your evening is pleasant. Good day." With that she left. I stared at her back as she walked on; finally I closed the door and watched TV. There wasn't anything good on, but I didn't need there to be. I just needed something to do so I could ignore my thoughts.

'_What did she mean by coming here? Is she really helping those girls? Or is she just being kind?' _It was too confusing, and my thoughts would leak back into my mind from commercial to commercial. _'I really should be more open to trusting someone- it's wrong to judge her based on one day… but she's the first person to be kind towards me… Mother's usually less kind…'_

Still my thoughts went on, despite me fighting them off; I had just decided to let things just flow on… I hugged my knees and sat on the couch; the TV was my focus for the rest of the night; what it said was what I thought.

{+++}

The next day I was shaken awake by my mother. It was still dark outside and only a hallway light allowed me to see my mother's irritated face. "Get up." She ordered me and slapped my cheek. I rubbed my cheek along with my eyes so as to wake up. "You know what I found when I got home just now, at four o'clock in the morning?" I just stared up at her with tired eyes. "That!" she pointed at the TV- still on. We don't have that TV for you to fall asleep to! If you're really that tired go up to your room and sing yourself to sleep; but we do NOT have the money for you to waste the electricity!" She slapped my legs with a rag, "Now turn it off and get up stairs now! You're lucky your father isn't home yet; based on my mood I'll decide whether or not to tell him about this!" I ran upstairs as fast as I could with my mother yelling at me the whole time. I closed my door hard with tears running down my eyes; mainly because of my infection- it felt horrible, like something was eating the flesh and meat around it.

I looked at it in my mirror and it didn't look any worse, but it still felt awful. I also looked at the clock: _4:05 __A.M_. …So Mom had just gotten home like she said…

'Poor Mother, she really did have to work late- but that's no excuse!' I thought. I had barely heard her say something like _"there's no use going to bed now so don't even try!"_ and it was true, I'd just have to wake up in less than an hour…

{+++}

When I got to school, the new girl greeted me. I just answered hello back, I wish I had paid more attention, I never caught her name and she was already calling me by my first name. "Um, I know this might seem a little sudden, and I don't know how you'd feel about it, but I wanted to know if you'd like to go get a coffee or something after school? "

"W-With you?" I asked. 'IDIOT!' She just giggled, 'Is she laughing at me?!'

But she wasn't, "Yes if you don't mind- sorry I thought I made it clear."

Some of the other girl's joined in at that moment, "It's not your fault- water isn't even clear to that girl." All the girls laughed, but the new girl didn't. I thought her smile was everlasting, but she was now wearing a sour expression.

She answered, "Not all water is clear; lake water isn't."

I'm still in shock, 'Did she stand up for me?'

"Well… I can see that's you'll be no different from her… I should have known by the way you look- are you both trying to get into an anime cast?" With that the girls snickered and walked back to their desk. The new girl went back to her desk as well, and I was fearful that she was angry at me. And yet I still thought about her:

'No one has ever stood up for me before- I don't even do it! It must be a mistake- maybe she thought they were being mean to her? Idiot! She can't be stupid enough to think that!'

After school the new girl was called to go talk to one of our teachers, so I went on without her. I couldn't help but think maybe she was the one who asked to talk to the teacher, that way she'd get out of getting coffee with me…

Walking home alone seemed even lonelier today; maybe it was because I self-consciously believed that I'd walk home with someone today. After a while though, some of the girls from my class came to join me. "Hey, so are you trying to use the new girl?"

"I don't know what you mean." I answered bluntly without looking at them.

Another girl answered, "She meant for you 'experiments'- which is just a censored word for your cult training."

I didn't answer, so what if I preferred things like bugs and all the stuff that they thought was gross.

"Not gonna talk about it?"

"Oh come on!" another girl wined, "tell us so that we know it's you for sure when she goes missing."

I didn't answer.

"Let me guess. Are you going to tie her up and make her drink poison?"

"And then start to pare off her skin?"

I was quiet, and tired of them putting their arms around my shoulders. I finally spoke: "You really shouldn't joke about things like that."

"Oh, yeah, sorry we forgot it was sacred to you guys- you keep your torture secret, right?"

I didn't answer.

"You will let the body at least be recognizable right?"

My silence was answered in laughs and gasps, "You're really going to go so far?!"

"It probably won't even look human once she's done!"

I wanted to yell and scream at them, but I couldn't or else they'd just fight me, and four against one isn't really in my favor. Just when I was about to break I heard a voice yelling at them.

"Stop that!" I looked up and it was the new girl standing in front of us. "Akemi isn't like that!" We were all shocked. "And you should never talk about something so horrible! She's better than that!" She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from them.

"Sorry," one of the girls answered in an offended voice. "I didn't know the little mute had hired someone else to do her talking."

"From now on I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to this lady like that." The girls were more than offended now but they decided to leave. After they left the new girl's face went back to the smile I first saw her in. "Sorry, I was late. Do you still want to get a coffee? I'll pay!"

I just gently pushed past her, I wanted to cry and I wanted to run away, but something made me stop instead. I barely got out my warning, "You… You shouldn't stick up for me… Or even hang out with me… They'll start harassing you too."

She answered, "Don't worry about them! Besides I'm used to bullying; some people just weren't born able to say anything nice."

I couldn't take it, so I yelled and scolded her, "Look! I don't want you to get hurt or anything! And I don't need you to fight my battles!"

She still just smiled. "That wasn't a battle, that was a beating." I was confused. "And besides, I'm not here to fight any battle- I'm here to buy you a coffee!"

I was still confused, but I went with it… Maybe I shouldn't have.

* * *

Thanks for reading/waiting.

_~Waiting for Snow_


End file.
